


Engulfed in Guthix Green

by Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun



Series: The Wind and the Waves [6]
Category: Runescape
Genre: Calligram, Gen, Guthixians, Poetry, Quest: The World Wakes, Shape Poetry, Sixth Age, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun/pseuds/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun
Summary: The overwhelming effect of Guthix's blessing on the World Guardian. Visual poetry.





	Engulfed in Guthix Green

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much lately. Got the urge to do this, though, and couldn't resist it.
> 
> For best effect, make sure you read with the work skin turned on. To make sure of that: if there's a button saying "Show Creator's Style" at the top, click it. If it says "Hide Creator's Style" instead... don't click it.
    
    
           Green
         that's all
        there is now
        only Guthix's
         overwhelming
          engulfing
            Green
           it Grows
         in fingertips
        in twirled vines
       through her nerves
       a tangling bindweed
       up and up it climbs
       up through her arms
       curling round bone
       it's a divine Gift
       from the once God
       he who sacrificed
       his own divinity
      choosing to bless
     his chosen Guardian
     though not by choice
     the Green's now hers
     maybe in some future
     she will resent this
      or come to hate it
       but not right now
       now doktin clings
        to Guthix Green
        while it clings
        to her arteries
        while it floods
        into her lungs
        while it beats
         in her heart
        while she runs
        from the life
        she once knew
        so she throws
        herself into
        the new life
         he Gave her
         this isn't
          her life
          but it's
          her duty
           and so
           doktin
          lives for him
          engulfed in Green

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 jokes about the contents of wahi's pipe


End file.
